New Year's Resolutions
by Ginger S
Summary: We all make resolutions for New Year's. The guys of 51's make some of their own.


New Year's Resolutions

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

They all hated working holidays.

For some reason people seemed to do some really crazy stupid things on holidays.

Halloween and New Years Eve were the worst holidays to pull for duty.

This year the A-shift of LA Fire Station 51 had the luck to pull both holidays. If you could call it luck.

Halloween was a nightmare. They missed lunch and dinner and had to grab snacks and granola bars when they could. The entire station was empty for most of the day and into the night. At precisely 11 pm they were called out to a massive fire at an empty warehouse that a bunch of teenagers decided to use as a location for a party. The underage party goers had somehow managed to get several kegs and lots of hard liquor. Of course a bunch of drunken teenagers thought a bon fire would be fun. They didn't think about the old dry wood and dust that would ignite quickly from the heat from the fire. The place went up like a box of matches. Kids ran everywhere in panic, some getting trapped, others getting hurt.

The A-shift crew ended up with several injuries of their own that night.

Johnny was the recipient of a concussion from a partial ceiling collapse. He had been extracting a fourteen year old girl from a cat walk. As soon as he handed her off to his partner the walk collapsed and the ceiling came down with it.

Chet's concussion came from a rather large glass liquor bottle that a drunken sixteen year old boy decided to hit him over the head with. He also sported six stitches to the impact sight.

Marco was rewarded with a sprained ankle which caused him to miss several shifts. He was tackled by three high school football linebackers as they ran from the flaming structure. Marco did however manage to help finish putting out the fire before going to Rampart for x-rays.

Mike even got pushed into the engine by the mass exodus of unruly kids. He hit his face against the engine's panel and came away with a black eye.

Roy and Captain Stanley somehow escaped unscathed. Fortunately none of the hundreds of kids at the illegal event were seriously injured. All in all it was a Halloween Captain Stanley's crew hoped to never relive and soon forget.

Now here it was New Year's Eve and once again the crew filed wearily into lineup for roll call.

"Well men as you know this will be a busy shift, a very busy shift. There is no telling what kind of calls we will face today and especially as it draws closer to midnight. I suggest you eat when you can. We will more than likely miss lunch and dinner as a group. John and Roy stop if you can when you can. We'll stop when we can as well. Since I'm not assigning anyone to kitchen detail Mike you take the bay and the day room, John and Roy hoses, Marco dorms and Chet after your special Christmas surprises you know you still have the latrines. Dismissed." Captain Stanley walked back to his office and the mound of paperwork he still had to work on while he had the chance. He placed his clipboard on the desk, grabbed his coffee cup and headed for a refill before starting.

Mike jumped up in the driver's seat of the engine and pulled it out onto the front drive. Then he moved the squad. Roy and Johnny had already completed their calibrations and drug box check right before shift started. They expected to be called out at any minute.

Marco and Chet decided one more cup of coffee before tackling their duties wouldn't hurt.

Roy and Johnny were already outback starting on the hoses. They could be heard discussing Jenny's latest first aid attempt. She loved to practice on Johnny, and he usually let her. "Man she had you wrapped like a mummy Johnny. Why do you encourage her?"

"She'll be a great nurse or doctor someday Roy. Besides as much as we get injured on the job we may need her to change our bandages someday."

"Well it's awfully nice of you to let her practice on you Junior."

"It always gets me another fine dinner from Joanne too." Johnny grinned. He and Roy both laughed. The two partners were best friends and it showed in everything they did. They made a great team both on and off the job.

It was only fifteen minutes before the klaxons sounded calling them on their first run. Slipping and sliding through the already wet bay they somehow managed to get to the squad without falling, but Mike glared at them for tracking up his half mopped floor. "Sorry Mike!" Johnny yelled as he ducked into the passenger seat. Mike waved them on. He knew they couldn't help it. He plunged the mop into the water again and started over.

The squad pulled up at the address they were given for a man down call, but it appeared to be vacant. Peeking into the dirty windows they couldn't see anyone inside. Johnny tried the front door, but it had a security door that was locked. Roy went around to the back and had no better luck. "I think we should call for police back up Johnny. We're going to have to break in."

"Okay Roy, I'll call it in." Johnny jogged back to the squad and made the call. Roy continued to look for a way into the structure.

In a few minutes they heard the sirens approaching. Their friend patrolman Vince Howard climbed from his squad car. "Hey Roy, John, what have we got?"

"Hey Vince, we were called to this address for a man down, but it's locked up tighter than a drum and we can't see anyone from the windows. We thought we might need to break out a window, so we called you for back up." Roy explained.

"Well let's see what we can do." Vince walked over to the house and gave Johnny the go ahead to gain access through the side kitchen window. As soon as Johnny swung the axe into the glass all hell broke loose. There was an explosion and the three men hit the dirt.

"What the heck happened?" Johnny asked as Roy butterfly bandaged a small cut on Johnny's forehead. Johnny had already cleaned and bandaged the one Roy had on his cheek from flying glass, and somehow Vince had not even gotten a scratch.

There were now several crews of firemen battling the blaze. The house was fully engulfed. It was a surround and drown; protect the surrounding structures.

"Cap said there was some kind of still in the main room. We just couldn't see it. They were using propane fuel. I guess when we cracked that window it caused an explosion. The gas had leaked out of the can and filled the house with fumes. There must have been a spark from the axe hitting the glass or something. I'm just glad we were out here." Roy said as he packed up their gear.

"Thanks for coming Vince. I'm glad you weren't hurt," Johnny patted Vince on the back.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too. We'll investigate this operation. I'll let you know what we find out." He walked over to his commanding officer to help with fill him in on the details.

"You guys all right?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Yes Cap we're both good for duty," Roy answered. Johnny just let Roy explain knowing Captain Stanley would trust his answer more. Johnny had a tendency to downplay his injuries, and they all knew it. "Just a couple of small cuts from flying glass.

"Well you can head on back to the barn. We'll see you there later. I hope." Cap patted them both on the shoulder. "I'm glad you were out here."

"Thanks Cap," Johnny grinned at his superior. "We are too."

Johnny and Roy never made it back to the station before getting called out again. This time they got to deliver a 6 lb baby girl to new parents. That kind of call was good after the messy beginning to their shift. "Man Dixie did you see that baby girl. She is beautiful."

"John Gage you say that about all the babies you deliver." Dixie smiled.

"Yeah but Dixie this one was special." He grinned his biggest Gage grin. "She has beautiful dark brown hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. She looked like a china doll."

"Come on Junior, we need to get moving before….." Roy never got to finish because they were called out again. "Well here we go." They waved at Dixie as they jogged to the exit.

This time they went with the engine to a car over the embankment on the 405. When they arrived at the scene the engine crew was already there. Chet and Marco were hosing down the front of the car. It was smoking. "We have one occupant. He's slumped over the steering wheel. I don't know if he's injured or not. He's uh…..well let's just say he's feeling no pain." Captain Stanley pulled his helmet off his head and scratched the side of his head. "See what you can do with him."

Roy grabbed the trauma box and Johnny grabbed the bio-phone. They slipped down the side of the highway to the car and immediately smelled the alcohol. "I'd say he started his party early." Roy said as he felt along the man's neck for deformities.

"Yeah well he smells like he's been at it for days," Johnny said as he connected the antennae on the bio-phone.

They did not find any injuries, but Rampart requested they transport the victim anyway, because he had not regained consciousness. All parties involved suspected he was just passed out drunk, but they had to be sure. Johnny rode in with the man. In the ambulance the man woke up and spilled the contents of his stomach all over Johnny's pants and shoes.

"Aw man it was awful Roy. He opened his eyes and spewed all at once. There was nothing I could do. There was no way I could get out of the way." Johnny complained as he wiped the emesis from his shoes. He had already washed what he could off of his pants legs. He hoped he would get to change pants at the station before they were called out again. It was only 1 o'clock and Johnny had already been blown up and puked on. This was definitely going to be a long shift.

Somehow they managed to have an hour at the station before their next call. Johnny got a quick shower and changed pants while Roy made ham sandwiches and poured some milk for them both. The engine crew was out fighting a trash container fire. Why people threw cigarette butts into the dumpster before making sure they were out was the mystery of the week in the LA Fire Department. There wasn't a shift that went by without at least one trash bin fire.

Johnny met Roy in the kitchen with his hair still dripping wet. "Thanks Roy. I'm starved." They plopped down in their chairs and raised their sandwiches to their mouths just as the Klaxons sounded again. Johnny took half of his sandwich in one bite and chased it with some milk. He sprung from his chair and went to the radio to acknowledge the call. Roy took a couple of bites of his sandwich, dropped it on the plate and got one swig of milk before running to the driver's seat of the squad. "Here we go again."

"You know Johnny, you need to take smaller bites. Someday you're going to choke on something."

"Nah, besides if I do I'll just do the Heimlich on myself." He smiled and laughed. Roy just shook his head as he drove. "Take a right up here." Roy followed Johnny's directions to the scene.

Their afternoon was as busy as their morning. Those few bites of sandwich were all they got until they grabbed a candy bar and soda at 6:00 from a convenience store.

At 6:30 the station was called to another big warehouse fire. This time a party was being hosted by the new owners of the facility to introduce their workers, business associates and friends to their new location. They had not had the building inspected yet. They had hung Christmas lights all over the place and when they threw the switch to turn them on the breaker box blew. Flames shot out and caught the surrounding wall on fire. By some stroke of luck the guests had not arrived yet and the fire was easily put out before it got too out of hand. The party had to be canceled.

"I thought we were about to have another situation like we had Halloween." Chet said as they loaded the hoses back on Big Red.

"Watch what you say Chet you don't want to jinx us," Johnny complained.

"Come on Gage you don't believe that superstitious crap, do you?" Chet toyed with Johnny knowing that he believed in signs and spirits and superstitions. He wanted to get Johnny riled up.

"Shut up Chet. I'm too tired to debate with you today."

"Chet when we get back to the station you need to finish the latrines." Captain Stanley reminded Chet that his pranks and aggravations had earned him a week's worth of the latrines hoping he would take the hint to leave Johnny alone. Everyone knew when Johnny was tired he tended to complain about everything. No one was in the mood for a Gage tirade today.

Mike slapped the back of Chet's head when he walked by. "Hey Mike what was that for?"

"For jinxing us," Mike said gruffly. "I do believe in superstitions."

Chet's mouth fell open to say something, but he thought better of it. Mike was not the person to mess with and Chet knew it. He threw his hands up and backed away from the engineer. "Come on Marco let's load up."

Marco looked over at his best friend and shrugged. "Don't get me mixed up in this, I'm superstitious too."

Chet just nodded his head in disbelief. "I guess you guys believe in New Year's resolutions too then."

"Yep," the rest of the crew acknowledged.

"Man what a bunch of goofs." Chet climbed to his spot behind Mike, folded his arms in defeat and waited for the rest of the crew to get aboard.

"Okay men, let's head home," Cap said as he too boarded the engine.

After Chet's comment things went from bad to worse.

The squad ran non-stop for the next several hours with back to back runs. Johnny and Roy were dead on their feet. They stumbled from the squad and into the day room at about ten o'clock. Johnny went directly to the coffee pot and found it empty. "Aw man I can't believe this. I'm going to bed." He turned and left the room. Roy shrugged his shoulders and followed his partner.

"I think that's a good idea," Cap turned to the others. "We've had three structure fires in three hours and I'm beat, lights out in five." He rose from his chair followed by the rest of the crew. They all managed to shed their clothes, set up their turnouts and fall into their bunks before the klaxons sent them on the worst call of the year.

They were called to an apartment complex that had several buildings involved. People were running everywhere. "How will we ever find out if everyone is out?" Roy asked as they pulled up to the scene. Johnny jumped out, grabbed his coat and moved aside so Roy could pull forward. When the engine came alongside Johnny he grabbed the feeder hose and looped it around the hydrant and waited until Mike gave him the signal to hook her up.

"Roy, you and John start asking around for missing occupants. Report back to me with your findings. Chet you and Marco both pull a line and start on the closest building." He raised the HT to and called to dispatch for assistance and lots of it. In a short while there were fire trucks, engines, snorkels, and squads everywhere. Roy and Johnny were inside of the third building. Chet and Marco were backing them up. Brice and Bellingham where in building two and Gil and Billy were in building one. There were several people missing. It seemed like all of Battalion 14 was at this fire. Chief Mckonnikee barked orders to his captains. Everyone was doing all they could to maintain control at least until all the victims could be located.

Suddenly there was an explosion in building three where Johnny, Roy, Chet and Marco were searching. That caused a ripple effect and building two and one also rocked with explosions. Now not only were there several civilians missing there were also a great number of fire personnel unaccounted for. It was one of the biggest disasters LA had seen in some time. HT's sprung to life as firefighters called in to their captains and captains to the chief reporting injuries and needs. Additional manpower was called in and the doctors and nurses from Rampart set up triage as six of their paramedics were among the missing.

Roy awoke with a jerk. He remembered smelling gas. Johnny had smelled it first. He had told everyone to get out. Roy couldn't see Johnny. They had been on the third floor. He wasn't sure if he was still on the third floor or if he had fallen to the first. "Johnny? Chet? Marco? Anybody?" He tried to get up but found that his leg was trapped by something.

Chet and Marco were wrapped around each other like pretzels. They both stirred trying to figure out where they were and what had happened. "Marco is that you?" It was pitch black in the space where they had ended up.

"Yeah it's me amigo. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so, just bruised I think. Where are we?"

"I think we are still on the third floor, but I'm not sure. The building exploded. Where are Johnny and Roy?" Marco unwrapped his leg from around Chet's.

"Roy! Gage!" Chet yelled.

"Over here Chet," Roy called back. "I'm pinned. Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay Roy. Where's Gage?"

"I don't know. Can you get to me and help me get out?"

"We're on our way," Marco answered breathlessly. "As soon as we get ourselves untangled."

"I told you Chet," they all heard from somewhere underneath them.

"Johnny?" Roy called to his friend.

"Yeah."

"Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm down here on the first floor. I think. I'm okay Roy," he lied. His arm was broken and his knee twisted. He knew he probably had some broken ribs and a concussion. He could feel the blood running down the side of his face where he had either hit his head when the floor collapsed or had something fall on it.

"I'm just stuck. I don't think anything is broken." Roy also fudged a little on his report. He knew he too had a concussion. He had been slammed into the wall from the blast. "Chet and Marco seem to be in good shape. At least they say they are. I can't see anything." Johnny didn't respond. "Johnny?"

"Yeah Roy I'm trying to figure out how to get out of here."

"Just stay put Johnny. You fell at least one story. Wait until I can check you out."

"I'm good Pally. I want to get out of here. I don't want to be here at midnight. I don't want to ring in the New Year trapped in a shell of a building. My New Year's resolution is to never be trapped in a building again." He coughed the end of his answer. The truth was he was having some difficulty breathing from the damage to his ribs.

"You don't sound okay Junior."

"What's your resolution Roy?" Johnny asked changing the subject.

"Mine is to teach you not to try to cover up your injuries. I know you're hurt John. Now stay still until I can get there."

"Would you two stop chattering about resolutions?" Chet yelled. "Marco and I are going to get you both out of here in just a minute."

"I think my New Year's resolution will be to explain to Chet about superstitions and resolutions." Marco chided. "I think he needs to understand what his words earlier have caused."

"What are you talking about Marco? You can't possibly think that my comment about the warehouse earlier had anything to do with this!" Chet could not believe his ears.

"Why not Chet? This has to be the worst fire this year and it's nearly midnight. You don't think it's a coincidence do you?" Marco asked his friend.

Johnny could be heard snickering below. "Yeah Chester B. Thanks to you I'm down here and Roy's trapped."

"Shut up Gage."

"Engine 51 to HT 51 do you copy?" Hank asked over the radio. He stood holding the HT to his ear not wanting to miss any news from his crew.

"HT 51 we copy." Roy answered.

"What is your status HT51?" Captain Stanley was visibly relieved. He looked over at Mike and smiled. Mike nodded to his captain.

"We are all accounted for Cap. John's down at least one floor. He fell. He's conscious but injuries are unknown at this time. Chet and Marco are ambulatory and trying to get to me. I'm not injured badly, but my leg is trapped at the moment. We are still inside building three. There doesn't seem to be any fire at the present time."

"10-4 Roy. Help is on the way."

"10-4 HT51 out."

Roy remembered he had his pen light in his pocket. He pulled it out and tried to use it to help Marco and Chet find him. When he scanned it across the room the beam landed on his friends. Marco had a cut on his forehead and Chet was limping badly, "Not injured? I see," he stated bluntly.

"Well Roy we're not hurt too much. Just some scrapes and all." Chet told him like a child having been found in a lie.

"Okay get over here and help me up. I'm sure Johnny's worse than the three of us."

"Hey Roy!" Johnny yelled.

"What is it Johnny are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah 'm okay. You know I think I'll make a resolution to keep an extra pair of shoes in the squad so the next time I get puked on I won't have to walk around in wet shoes all day."

Roy laughed at Johnny. He knew that he was trying to keep the mood light. "Okay Junior, that sounds like a plan." Marco and Chet had made their way to Roy and were helping him move the debris that held him captive. "I think it's just trapped. It hurts some, but I don't think anything is broken. Help me up." They helped him to stand. He swayed. They held on to him until he was ready to stand on his own. "Okay let's get to Johnny." The three shift mates started trying to figure out how to get down to their friend.

"Hey Johnny, what if I said my New Year's resolution was to keep you out of trouble." Roy played the resolution game.

"Never happen Roy. Trouble follows Gage like a sick puppy." Chet laughed.

"Roy I don't mean to get in trouble. I mean I told you guys to get out. You just got in my way is all." Johnny answered tiredly.

"Stay with me Johnny. Keep talking."

"I'm tired Roy. I think I'll just take a lil nap."

"Johnny keep talking to me buddy. We're almost there." Roy, Chet and Marco were climbing down to Johnny as fast as they safely could. Roy knew Johnny was hurt worse than he had admitted.

"I think my next resolution will be to date as many sexy Latino women as I can this next year." Marco teased. "That should make for an eventful year don't you say Johnny?"

"Sexy Latino women Marco? If you know any sexy Latino women why haven't you introduced me to any?" Johnny teased back. Roy could hear the wheezing when Johnny breathed.

"Take it easy Johnny we're almost there."

"Hey Gage if you believe in resolutions why is it you never change?" Chet had grown very concerned with the way Johnny was sounding and wanted to help keep him talking.

"I change. I try to be better every year. I change Chet. You're the one who never gets better. You just keep on bugging me year after year." He coughed harshly.

Chet looked over at Roy. He could see the worry etched on Roy's face in the dim light. The three of them had almost reached Johnny. They would get him out before midnight if they possibly could. They wanted his New Year's wish to come true. It was 11:30 and time was running out.

They reached the bottom of the fallen debris and came up beside Johnny. Roy dropped to one knee and started assessing Johnny's injuries. The worst of them were his ribs which were causing him trouble breathing. "We need a backboard and stokes, but I don't know when they'll find us." He raised the HT. "HT 51 to Engine 51, Cap what is the ETA on some help in here."

"Engine 51, we're working on getting Bellingham loaded into an ambulance. He and Brice were trapped in one of the other buildings. Brice is uninjured, but he's riding in with Bob who has a concussion. ETA could be twenty minutes. Gil and Billy are unaccounted for as well as several firemen from their station. Hang in there Roy. Let me know if your situation deteriorates. Engine 51 out."

"10-4, HT 51 out. Okay guys find something that we can use as a backboard."

Chet and Marco searched the immediate area. "Hey Roy what about this piece of headboard? It's at least as long as a back board. All we have to do is take the ends off somehow." He started kicking at the post.

Marco found a shelf from an entertainment center. It was at least 5 feet long. Not really as long as they needed, but they could make it work.

"Okay now we need some sheets or towels to keep his head and neck straight."

"My neck's okay Roy. I can move my legs. My back's okay too."

"Johnny, you fell two stories. I'm not taking any chances. If you find some sheets we can tie him to the board with them."

Chet came back with several sheets and some towels. Marco and Roy had already turned Johnny onto the board. It was now 11:45.

"Hey I think a good resolution would be to not work Halloween or New Year's Eve next year. What do you think?" Johnny asked his rescuers.

"I think that's the best resolution I've heard all night," Roy agreed. "How ya doin' partner?"

"Tired."

"I know, but we're about to get out of here. Just hang on a minute. Marco you take his feet, Chet you take the head. I'm going to support the middle." The three men lifted the board carefully and began to make their way out of the building.

"Hey Gage why don't you tell us what your real resolutions are for next year?" Chet tried again to keep Johnny talking.

"Well Chester I think my number one resolution is to learn to dodge your water bombs. I'm tired of getting wet." He snickered.

"That's a good plan Johnny, and it will save you some money in dry cleaning bills." Marco said.

"Roy what are your hopes in the New Year?" Johnny asked.

"I don't have any real new ideas Johnny. Just to keep my family healthy and happy."

"That's a good resolution Roy. I like that one." Johnny answered quietly.

"That includes you Johnny."

It was 11:55 and the four weary firemen finally found their way out of building three. Captain Stanley and Mike Stoker were just coming over to assist them when they emerged from the darkened structure. "It's good to see you four," Captain Stanley said.

"Hey Cap?"

"Yeah John?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 11:55 pm John why?"

"My first New Year's resolution just came true."

"What?" Captain Stanley looked at his men for an answer.

"One of his resolutions is to not be trapped in a building in the New Year." Roy explained.

Captain Stanley patted Johnny's shoulder as they all walked to triage. "Good John. I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Mike what's your New Year's resolution?" Marco asked.

"To keep Big Red in good shape and to learn to do something I've never done." Mike took hold of the board carrying Johnny on the side opposite Roy.

"That's real nice Mike," Johnny slurred. His injuries combined with the exhaustion from the grueling day they had were catching up with him fast. "Cap what about you?"

"John the only New Year's resolution I have is for all of us to make it through another year together. I like being your Captain and I wouldn't want to lose any one of you." His crew smiled at the realization that they were a good team and under his leadership that resolution would certainly come true.

Yes they had some injuries to overcome, but they would be back together on shift very soon in the New Year.

The end.


End file.
